What if Remus was smarter than Canon
by Penny is wise
Summary: Remus was a werewolf for at least two decades, I just don't see how he could suddenly forget that it was a full moon. This is my idea on how a little change could make a difference. Year 3 ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way, own or control the Harry Potter franchise. Just taking my turn in making a story that hopefully someone will enjoy. **

Hope you like the story, please don't be too harsh I haven't written anything bigger than a paragraph in 9 years or so.

**_On the way from Hagrid's hut after "hearing" Buckbeak's execution._**

The trio where under Harry's cloak when Scabbers goes crazy bites Ron's finger and struggles till Ron drops the rat on the ground. Ron runs out from under the cloak and tries to catch the runaway rat.

Harry smacks himself on the forehead. "Ron get back here before Dumbledore and the ministry stooges see us."

Harry poked his head out of the cloak just to get jumped by a huge dog who managed to bite Ron around the ankle just as he got Scabbers. Hermione runs past Harry on the ground and chases after them but gets smacked in the stomach by a huge tree branch and lands on Harry.

Both get back up and try to get past what Harry now realizes is the Whomping Willow but they keep getting thrown away when Crookshanks runs past them dodges the branches and hits the knot at the bottom of the tree and the branches freeze.

Hermione frowns. "How did Crookshanks know how to stop the tree?"

Harry looks at her. "I've seen him running around with that dog a few days ago. Maybe they are working together."

They both ran towards the hole in the tree that the dog took Ron in. They see Crookshanks in the distance and they ran bent-backed after the cat. Panting Hermione asks. "Where does this tunnel lead too?"

Panting a little bit less then Hermione but worried for his friend Harry looks at her. "Don't know, the tunnel is on the Marauder's map but the twins haven't managed to use it because of that maniac tree."

Getting to the end of the tunnel Harry almost hits his head on a trap door, he opens it slowly and crawls out of the hole in the ground, helps Hermione out of the hole. Looking around Hermione points at something on the ground. "Look the dust is gone from the floor, it looks like something big being dragged."

Crouching down Harry looks too. "Or someone, lets go quietly something doesn't seem right here." Harry grabs her hand and they creep up the stairs, being as quiet as possible and wincing every time the steps would creak. When they get to the top of the stairs Harry stops her and whispers. "It's the end of the year, how much do you want to bet that it's time for our yearly struggle to end?"

Hermione looks at him like he was nuts but after a few seconds of thinking about it she agrees that it's highly possible that Black is behind this, so she nods that it's probable.

"Better safe than sorry, I say we go in guns blazing. We kick the door open the rest of the way and we disarm anyone in the room. You take the front and I'll take the back in case someones hiding behind the door." Harry looks at her with concern and worry for her and Ron shinning in his eyes. Before he could say anything stupid like get her to turn back she nods and him and starts to count down with her fingers.

Three fingers up. Harry could she her shaking but could also see determination in her eyes.

Two fingers up, Harry takes a deep breath and puts all the resolve and his own courage at the front of his mind, resolve to help his friends out of anything and courage to jump with almost no plan and close to no back up into a possible bad situation to do what's right.

One finger up, Harry lets out his breath and hits the door with his shoulder just has Hermione lets her last finger drop.

A few things happened at the same time. If the situation wasn't so serious Harry would be laughing his ass off, Hermione shot a Expelliarmus at the person on the bed while Harry shot one at the person behind the door, Hermione missed because at the last second she saw it was Ron but could only move her aim off but not stop the spell while Harry's hit a man that was bent over clutching his nose because he got the door slammed in his face. Harry caught Ron's wand and held both of them pointing at the man. "Sirius Black I presume?" Not even giving him time to answer Harry was about to say something else when Ron interrupts him.

"What took you guys so long, dammit I though you where my friends." Foot in mouth disease is very dangerous thank god it's not contagious.

Hermione looking pretty pissed smacks him in the back of the head. "We weren't about to run here blind without a plan, you moron. Doing that would of been stupid of us and we would be the ones without wands."

She was going to continue berating him when he opens his mouth again. They couldn't believe the crap coming out. "You guys actually talked before rushing in, what kind of friends are you he could of been torturing me or killing me." Harry not taking his eyes off of Black was about to say something but was interrupted again, this time by a door being blasted in on the ground floor and muffled footsteps coming up the stairs.

With relief on her face Hermione exclaims out loud. "In here, we have Black at wand point."

The footsteps arrive at the doorway and a furious McGonagall enters with her wand out but not pointing at anybody in particular. She takes a few seconds to take in the situation, seeing Harry standing a few feet from Black with two wands pointing at him who was on the ground clutching his nose looking more dazed than anything, Hermione with her wand out but pointed at the ground and Ron on the bed with was looked like a broken leg trying to stop Scabbers from escaping again looking almost as mad as she felt.

She grabbed a piece of random debris and transfigured it into a cage, Hermione was about to ask about the wand movements after the transfiguration but a severe look from McGonagall shuts her up. "Potter keep your eye on Black. Weasley put your pet in this cage so he stops struggling." After he orders where followed she looks at Black, waves her wand at him a few times healing his nose and cleaning him up and then gives him a huge hug. "I knew you wouldn't have betrayed them, I just knew there was an explanation for that night, I just couldn't figure it out."

Harry and Hermione where confused as hell while Ron was pouting in the corner about being ignored while he was hurt. They both looked at each other then back to the Professor back to each other and when Harry was finally going to ask what the hell was going on, Black beats him to it. "Minnie, whats going on? How, do you believe me when everyone thinks I set up my brother in all but blood and his wife?"

Harry still confused looks to his Professor and ask. "What's going on, I though he was trying to kill me? All year you've been keeping a watch on me?"

Minerva conjures a few chairs and tells them to sit. "I guess it all starts a few days after your parents where killed. The Headmaster informs the staff that James and Lily had been betrayed and that Sirius had just been arrested for the betrayal of his friends and the murder of Pettigrew plus 12 muggles, I had of course jumped to Sirius' defense because there was no way he could of betrayed his brother James nor could he put Harry to harm since he took the Godfather bond and if he would of did anything to harm Harry he would have lost his magic."

Here she takes out an tissue and dabs some tears away. "The Headmaster told me that Sirius was the secret keeper and that they weren't even going to bother with a trial. I refused to accept it and kept fighting with the Headmaster, a few days later I got an owl saying that if I didn't stop supporting Sirius they would arrange an "accident" so I had to betray one of my own so he would live."

She took a few deep breaths to calm down. "When I saw that Sirius managed to escape I knew that he would come to Hogwarts, not to kill Harry but to see him, I was trying to catch Sirius first so I could help him, but I didn't know what to do till this evening when Professor Lupin comes shooting out of my floo waving a piece of old parchment around saying that Sirius was innocent and that Pettigrew was still alive. I took just enough time to find out how he knew and then I used my floo access to floo to the Three Broomsticks and then apparated as close as I could to the shack blew the door down and here I am."

Harry and Hermione where still confused, Hermione was about to ask a question but Harry beat her to it. "But Professor Pettigrew isn't here? It's just us five."

Hermione gasp, everyone looks at her where she kept looking from Sirius to Scabbers. "If Sirius was a dog animagus I don't think he was after Ron, I think he was after Scabbers wit..."

Harry interrupts her. "Witch would make Pettigrew a rat animagus."

Hermione interrupts him. "And if Pettigrew was still alive that would mean Sirius wasn't guilty of killing him or those muggles."

Harry takes over again. "If Pettigrew killed the muggles and was hiding it would reason he was the secret keeper and hiding from Black."

Hermione again. "Who in his grief in loosing your parents went after Pettigrew instead of taking you."

Harry nods at her. "It also explains why he tried to break into our tower during the feast hoping to catch the rat while everyone was having diner."

Hermione smiles at him. "Also explains why he went to Ron's bed in your dorm room and not yours.

Harry stops for a second and looks at Black. "The only clue missing is how you knew about where Pettigrew was hiding in the first place and"

Hermione interrupts him once again. "how you got out of Azkaban prison"

Sirius and McGonagall where looking at the both of them in amazement while Ron was looking furious that he wasn't involved. Sirius reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looked like a very wrinkled news paper article. That idiot minister came to inspect the prison at the beginning of the summer and he handed me his paper after I scared him with how sane I was, when I saw that picture I knew straight away where Peter was and after reading the article I knew I had to get out and protect my godson so I changed into my dog form and slipped threw when the dementors came to feed me, they don't see like we do they sense emotions so when I was a dog they just assumed I was insane like everyone else in that prison. After slipping past the guards I swam to the nearest shore and made my way North after finding Harry to make sure he was alright."

"I was going to step out that night to try to convince Harry of my innocence but I kinda spooked him enough that he summoned the Knight Bus by mistake" He finished with a grin.

Harry and Hermione remembered that news article, it's the same one Ron was showing off at the end of the summer in the Leaky Cauldron to try to make Harry jealous. They could both plainly see Scabbers with his missing toe on Ron's shoulder and the article saying that Ron was a roommate of Harry's, they could both understand his motivation.

Hermione looks at McGonagall and asks. "That still doesn't really explain how you knew Pettigrew was the rat."

Harry smiles. "Yes it does, remember her saying that Professor Lupin flooed into her office waving an old parchment." He stops giving her time to continue.

"Of course the Marauder's map, I forgot that you got that taken by the Professor."

Laughing now Harry replies. "It also explains why she transfigured that debris into a cage for him when she got here."

Hermione looks at the still in awe duo of Sirius and McGonagall and ask her. "I'm guessing that other spell you put on the cage was an unbreakable charm or something?"

McGonagall nods with a proud smile on her face and was about to say something when foot in mouth Mo-Ron... I mean Ron opens his mouth again. "This is all bullshit, I can't believe you buy this stupid story, not only do you guys not care enough for me to rush here you want to let them take my rat away."

Both Harry and Hermione looked like they wanted to punch him while Sirius and McGonagall where both frowning at the red head. Neither of them wanted to say anything in answer to his stupidity so they ignored him. McGonagall sends a Patronus to Amelia Bones giving a quick rundown of what happened and they settle down and wait for the Aurors.

Half an hour later Amelia shows up with a few Aurors she trust, immediately after spotting Sirius she slugs him in the face grabs his front and snogs the shit out of him. You are an idiot to rush off half-cocked like that and get yourself thrown into Azkaban, I needed you, Susan needed you, Harry needed you but no you felt that Pettigrew was more important than all of us."

Sirius looks down in shame. "I can never take back the mistakes I made that night, nor can I really justify except saying that I was in a bad place. Grief stricken I just made bad decision after bad decision and we all paid a heavy price that night. I really hope you can someday forgive me."

Harry and Amelia both look at each other, gave him a few seconds to suffer and then both hugged the idiot. Amelia telling him that they where continuing where they left off and that once the rat was questioned and booked and he was free they where getting married, while Harry told him that he needed to get his ass in gear and get him out of Durskaban.

The Auros in the mean time, let them have that over due reunion and questioned the rat under truth serum and took him away in anti-animagus-magic cuffs. Peter was ranting but the only thing they could catch was. "and I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and that damn dog."

Amelia hit Sirius with a quick spell. "Scooby dooby doooo"


	2. Chapter 2: Fudge, Dementors and Time

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**Chapter 2: Fudge, Dementors and Time.**

Sirius looks at Amelia with a huge grin. "Who knew, I guess I did rub off on you before my unplanned vacation." His grin got wider but before he could say anything else they heard arguing just outside the shack.

The group all run outside and they are pretty much in shock at what they see.

Pettigrew was out of his cuffs and transforming away from a red faced Minister Fudge.

Before Amelia or anyone else could start looking for the rat in the tall grass, they all felt an unnatural chill creep into the warm summer night. "Dementor, quick form a up around those who can't cast the Patronus charm."

Ron never bothered to learn from Harry or Hermione after Harry taught her was the first in the circle with a trail of urine running down his leg.

Fudge got elected minister on the ill gotten gold of "former imperiused death eaters" not really known for his knowledge of spells nor power was just a step behind Ron.

Sirius being just out of Azkaban and without a wand was pushed into the circle.

Amelia looks at Harry and Hermione, she must of seen their determination because she just nodded and let them help.

They put their backs to the Shack with the trio who couldn't cast the charm behind them. McGonagall, Amelia, Harry, Hermione and Amelia's two Aurors got into a semi-circle and waited. They didn't wait for long when the first Dementors came into sight, nor did it take a long time to see how screwed they were.

All of the Dementors that where around Hogwarts seemed to have decided that they where needed here. There must of been at least 100 of the monsters. "Expecto Patronum" came from 6 voices. Lion for McGonagall, Grim looking dog (not unlike Padfoot) for Amelia, Harry's Stag, Hermione's Otter a Bear and a Horse for the Aurors came out against the line of Dementors.

At first it seemed like it might of been enough, but it soon became obvious that they were just delaying the outcome. Fudge and Ron were drooling messes on the ground, Sirius was in fetal position completely out of it.

Hermione's Otter was the first to falter, when she passed out from the strain Harry managed to drag her into the semi-circle while keeping his Stag going. McGonagall was next followed closely by the two Aurors.

Just when Amelia and Harry where about to falter as well another Stag, bigger Stag slams into the Dementors from above. This finally managed to break the Dementor lines and the Dementors seemed to retreat right back to the Hogwarts border.

Harry and Amelia stand guard while the others start to wake and get to their feet. Amelia looks to Kingsley and asks him. "What the hell just happened? Why was Pettigrew uncuffed?"

Kingsley is a brave man, he's normally not afraid of much but seeing his boss' boss looking at him like that (If this was a cartoon she would have Storm clouds over her head with little lighting bolts flashing) he could be forgiven to have a little tremble in him. "We were just about to aparate to the ministry with Pettigrew when Minister Fudge spots us on his way to Merlin knows where. He comes up to us and before we could even begin to explain fully what was going on he starts screaming that we should treat our national heroes better and uncuffs Pettigrew. You saw the rest."

Fudge looking really pale from the dementors pales even more when he notices that he's sitting next to Sirius Black. Just as he's about to say something. Amelia looking even madder looks at Kingsley. "Auror arrest Minister Fudge for obstruction of justice." She then looks at McGonagall and asks her for an emergency portkey to the hospital wing."

* * *

Poppy was having a cup of tea while finishing her paper work for the end of the year when her wards warn her of an incoming portkey. When she saw the group who were now minus Fudge and Kingsley she got into action immediately putting the group into beds. The only one not getting into bed was Amelia, who looked at her last Auror. "Wood you are on protection detail in till I come myself to relive you. You are to protect Sirius Black in till we can get his name properly cleared."

He salutes to his boss' boss. She then uses Poppy's floo to get to the ministry. Just as she floos out Dumbledore comes storming in the ward with his wand out. He was just about to curse Sirius when he was hit by five spells. Three where Expelliarmus from Harry, Hermione and Poppy while Wood and McGonagall sent binding spells. Wandless and binded in ropes he looks at the group confused. "What's going on here? Why did you attack me?"

Munching on his chocolate that Poppy had shoved in his mouth Harry answers him. "Sir, Sirius is innocent. We had Pettigrew in custody before the idiot Fudge let him go. We had him on written record confessing with truth serum. We were then attacked by over 100 Dementors so we are a little bit on edge."

Dumbledore sat in shock, face getting paler and paler. He had given testimony that Sirius was secret keeper and had just assumed that he used dark magic to nullify his godfather bond that he never questioned is guilt. He looked at Sirius, (pretty hard to do when he's on the ground bound like he was). "I'm so sorry my boy, I got so carried away in believing your guilt that I never though of the possibility that you could be a decoy." He was in tears at the end and it was easy to see that he was sorry."

Sirius looks at him and after a few seconds says. "There wasn't really anything you could have done, you weren't head of the Wizengamot back then and if you would of fought on my behalf I probably would of been killed attempting to "escape". It seems that Malfoy's money wasn't just good to get him off the hook it was good to get me in Azkaban without so much as a trial. Crouch did think I was guilty while Bagnold just wanted more money."

After hearing the full story from Harry and Hermione, Albus takes them both aside and looks to Hermione. "It seems like the night isn't over for you two. I think three turns will be enough to save all your lives." He then leaves them in the corridor alone.

Hermione was reaching into her robes and just before she manages to pull out the object hidden there, Harry smiles at her. "I guess I'm finally going to be able to see that Time Turner you've been using and hiding all year.

At first shocked that he knew she just laughs at him. "I should of known I couldn't hide something like that from you. To smart for your own good sometimes."

They turn time and when the world finally stops spinning they look at the time and see it was 7:30pm. Hermione looks at Harry. "Why did he want us to travel four and a half hours?"

Looking at Hermione in terror, because he knows she hates heights. "Well we kinda need Buckbeak so we can take the Dementors from above. I think Amelia saw us because she was looking at me with a lot more pride than when she first saw us."

* * *

Harry was flying Buckbeak with Hermione holding on with all her might behind him. "Okay there go all the Dementors." They watched as they got closer the six Patronis hold the line.

Hermione gulps. "I was so afraid down there, but seeing it from up here is almost 100 times worse." She sees Harry pull her behind the line while keeping his Patronus up and hugs him even tighter. "Thanks for covering me down there."

Harry looks at her over his shoulder and throws her a grin and a wink. "You think I would let those monsters have my girlfriend? With Ron being an ass I don't care if the world finds out. I'm not going to be worried about a jealous idiots reaction anymore"

Before Hermione could even respond, Harry makes Buckbeak go into a dive. Still thinking of Hermione and him together he screams. "Expecto Patronum" His normal Stag comes out of his wand but this time it was much much bigger. They watch as it scatters the Dementors before they head to the Astronomy tower to make their way back to the Hospital wing where everyone was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Newspaper articles and talks

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 3: Newspaper articles and talks**

The next morning after being kicked out of the Hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey the duo walk towards the Great Hall hand in hand. Before they could enter Hermione tried to let go of Harry's hand but Harry wouldn't let her. "Hermione, I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. We don't have to worry about Ron feeling jealous because honestly after last night he just thinks he's more important than both our lives."

Hermione bites her lip but squeezes his hand. "You're right Harry, but people will talk and stare and won't leave us be."

Harry almost had to look away from her because when she bites her lip like that... "People will always stare at us, no matter what we do or say so we might has well give them a good reason to stare. I really like you Hermione, not sure what love is and I'm pretty sure we are too young to really know for certain but I will be by your side for this and for everything else. I would walk to the gates of hell for you and I know you would do the same for me. I'm tired of hiding my true self from everyone, no more hiding my intelligence because the Dursleys won't feed me if I outperform Dudley at anything, no more hiding my drive to better myself because of Ron's jealousy. I want to stand by your side and prove that not only can I keep up with your brilliant mind but that I can try to deserve to be at your..."

Hermione listened to him speak. She had tears in her eyes, she didn't know he could be so passionate about anything, especially not her. She knew in her head they were hiding their relationship because of Ron and a few other people but in her heart she had convinced herself they were hiding it because he was ashamed to be seen with her but after seeing the passion in his voice she couldn't help herself she shut him up the only way she knew how at the moment. She slammed her lips onto his and pretty much welded them there so he couldn't finish.

When he asked her why she was crying, she confessed her old worries to him. "Hermione, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I just knew we needed time to get to know each other better as a couple before we went into the spotlight. People will be jealous of both of us and no matter what they say, you're the one I want to be with."

With all that said and then both cleaned the tears that they had, Harry grabbed her hand and walked them into the Great Hall. They actually picked the perfect moment to walk in. Everyone was so into whatever they where reading that no one even noticed them walk in. Taking a seat in front of Neville he congratulates them on a job well done and hands them the paper.

Hermione starts to read out loud while Harry preps them two plates of their favorite foods for breakfast.

**Sirius Black innocent : Peter Pettigrew alive and GUILTY?**

_Late last night this reported got word that something big was going on at the ministry. Sources say that Minister Fudge had been arrested, when asked why the Minister was being held and on what charges the Auror in question told us the usual. "No Comment"_

_Every reporter worth their gold knows the fastest way to get the truth from the Aurors was to go straight to the top, I was lucky enough to get a statement from Madame Amelia Bones herself._

_"Last night I received a distressing call from the Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress McGonagall asking me to come straight to the Shrieking Shack and to bring some trusted Aurors._

_"Arriving at the Shack, we found Sirius Black sitting there with DH McGonagall with three students: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and to my Aurors surprise and my relief Peter Pettigrew."_

_This reporter of course had to interrupt here and ask why she was relieved to see Pettigrew and not shocked like the others._

_"I knew Sirius was innocent but like others my hands were tied and couldn't do anything to help him out of Azkaban. I was only an Auror when he was first sent without a trial."_

_Yes readers, you have read correctly, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban by Barty Crouch and Minister Bagnold without a trial._

_"Once we questioned Pettigrew under a truth serum, the story about what really happened those 12 years ago finally came out. Pettigrew was the secret keeper, Black was a decoy because everyone knew how close those two where. What most don't know is that Sirius was and still is Harry Potter's magical Godfather and no magic in the world would of saved him from losing his magic if he would of led You-Know-Who (Madame Bones said his name but the paper won't print to keep panic to a minimum) to their hiding place. When Sirius got to Godric's Hollow and found his "brother" James dead on the floor he just about went insane with grief and after giving Harry to Hagrid went after the real traitor Pettigrew._

_"Pettigrew called out to the street at large that Black was a traitor, cut off his finger, blew up the street killing those 12 poor souls and transforming into his animagus form of a rat._

_"Now missing a toe, Pettigrew needed a place to hid so he found a wizarding family and hid there for 12 years. The Weasley's through no fault of their own harbored this man, but when Sirius somehow convinced Fudge to give him his newspaper on Fudge's last trip to Azkaban, Sirius saw the front page article with the Weasley family, he saw Pettigrew on young Ronald's shoulder and knew he had to protect his godson._

_There you have it readers straight from the mouth of Madame Bones herself._

_Signing out for now this was Wanda Luminos_

**Ex-minister Fudge arrested for obstruction of justice**

_Ex-minister Fudge was arrested last night for obstruction of justice and gross negligence. No one in the former minister's office will give comment so we once again have a statement from Madame Bones._

_When asked why Fudge was being arrested, she had this to say._

_"After questioning Pettigrew we had him in custody, and my Aurors were on the way with him cuffed in anti-animagus-magic cuffs and where transporting him to the holding cells. They got intercepted by Ex-minister Fudge and before they could explain the situation he was screaming at them to treat national heroes with respect before removing the cuffs himself."_

_"So our esteemed Minister decides to let a fugitive go without knowing any details. For all he knew it could of been Sirius Black in disguise. Naturally after the cuffs were removed Pettigrew transformed into his animagus and got away._

_That covers the obstruction of justice charge but when I asked Madame Bones about the gross negligence charge all she had to say for me to understand was one horrible word._

_"Dementors."_

_Didn't really need more of an explanation because all our readers know that it was Fudge's idea to put them at Hogwarts in the first place._

_I couldn't help but notice that Madame Bones kept saying Ex-minister Fudge, so I asked her that last question._

_"Laws of the ministry state that any sitting Minister automatically losses his position and pension on arrest of any kind by the head of the DMLE, doesn't even need to have a trial. Being arrested by me as head of DMLE is one of the few ways to have a vote of non-confidence. The oaths I took with my position prevent me from doing so without sufficient evidence, now the Wizengamot have one week to vote a new Minister."_

_Signing out for now this was Wanda Luminos_

When Hermione finished reading the articles she looked at Harry. "Wow Amelia really moves fast when she's pissed."

Harry was about to answer her when Neville in awe ask. "You're on first name basis with the head of the DMLE?"

Harry laughs at him, but not cruelly. "When you survive a near death experience with someone you lose lots of formality with them, she never told us we couldn't but after last night I don't really see the need to call her Madame Bones" He looks at Neville and sees him with a confused look on his face and explains what happened after they left the shack. Leaving the adventure in time of course.

Once they were done eating a goat Patronus appears and in Dumbledores voice it says that Harry and Hermione where to present themselves at his office and that he liked Mars Bars.

* * *

"Mars Bar" Harry and Hermione knock at the door and where told to take a seat. Dumbledore just told them they were waiting on Sirius and Amelia. Harry looks at Hermione and she just nods her head. "Sir, could you show us how you got your Patronus to deliver a message please."

It turns out to deliver a message all you need to do is tell it the message after you summon it and the person you want to send it to. Just takes a little bit more concentration to get it right without dissipating your patronus first. Amelia arrived first and then Sirius came barreling threw the floo. Giving Harry a quick hug he then shows him the paper he was holding.

**I, Vernon Dursley **_and I, Petunia Dursley give up all rights to Harry James Potter. We therefore give up custody to Sirius Orion Black._

Dumbledore hits his hand on the desk and shouts. "Damn it Sirius, now the wards are going to drop."

They then spend 10 minutes arguing over where Harry should stay during his summers. Harry was getting madder and madder, only the fact that Hermione was holding his hand prevented him from lashing out and grabbing Dumbledore by the beard. "That's enough." Everyone but Harry could see a slight Aura around his body and they all could feel his magic. Hermione felt a slight moisture in her underwear and unlike a certain red head from the night before it wasn't urine. Sirius and Amelia were both looking at him in awe while Dumbledore was looking quite subdued because Harry was now fully glaring at him.

"I swear on my magic I will never willingly step foot in Privet Drive again nor will I ever willingly step foot in any house, home, apartment or business owned by the Dursleys. So MOTE IT BE."

Dumbledore had been planning on putting him there anyway but now he knew he couldn't. "Harry my boy, you just took the safest place away from you, I had set up very powerful blood wards to keep you safe from Death Eaters. Now.."

He never got to finish because Harry still glaring at him interrupts. "I might of been safe from Death Eaters but I wasn't safe from my own "family" I've looked up blood wards and it needs a loving environment to function at peak capacity. Now before you say my relatives loved me, let me tell you a few facts about life on Privet Hell I mean Drive.

"I had a 3 very basic rules while living with them. 1 ask no questions, 2 never out perform Dudley and 3 no Freakyness. Well Dudley is about as smart as Crabbe and Goyle so you try having to always perform lower than that. I didn't know it at the time but Freakyness to them meant magic or accidental magic to be more specific.

"If I ever broke any of these rules, I might not of been beaten but there's other ways to abuse someone, locking them in the closet under the stairs and starving them would probably fall under physical abuse and mental. Calling them a freak would be mental abuse wouldn't you say? Hell I didn't know my name wasn't Freak in till I started school at age 5."

He finally managed to calm down, looking around the room he felt more than saw Hermione because she was practically sitting in his lap crying, Amelia was trying to prevent Sirius from getting to the floo while trying to keep herself calm. It was Dumbledore's reaction that really made him realize that he had said that out loud, he probably would of ran away if Hermione wasn't on his lap.

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. "I knew that they didn't really love you, but I had no clue it was that bad, please please forgive an old man for his mistakes. Of course even without that oath I won't make you go back there. I forget that we don't live in the same time period I grew up in, when I was a young boy it would of been unspeakable to harm a child I just couldn't believe that I was wrong on this after all your mom was the kindest soul I had the pleasure of knowing."

Shutting his eyes to try to stop the tears from coming. Harry just looked at him in the eye for a few minutes. Noticing his twinkle was gone. "Just please help Sirius arrange it so I can live with him."

With a last nod, Dumbledore let them leave his office.

* * *

After having found Susan, Amelia's niece they went for a walk around the lake. The Dementors had been recalled early this morning so there was no worries on that front anymore. Amelia looked at Harry and Hermione and gave them a piece of parchment each. "This is a pardon for any crimes committed last night. I won't bother in telling you guys how dangerous messing with time was because I'm sure you both already know but you guys saved our collective bacon yesterday.

"I was about two seconds from collapsing and I'm sure Harry wasn't far being me." Harry nods.

When they notice the looks on Sirius and Susan's faces Harry with the help of Hermione explain what happened last night.

Susan almost broke Harry's ribs hugging him while crying and thanking him for saving her Auntie.

Amelia looks at Susan and then Harry. "There's one more thing Sirius and I wanted to talk to you both about. We were engaged to be married before he got sent to Azkaban and would like to tie the knot sometime next week in a small celebration, would you two be fine with that and us adopting you both?

"Susan the only reason I haven't adopted you yet was because I wanted to wait in till you were old enough to make your own choice, I would love to adopt both of you officially after we wed."

Susan grabs Harry by the arm and drags him a few feet away so they wouldn't be overheard.

When they come back both had frowns on their faces. Harry was the one doing the talking to start. "I'm sorry you two..."

Sirius and Amelia both lost all hope that they would accept.

Susan couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yea we're sorry but you're stuck with us now. Mom and Dad."

Susan hugs her new dad while Harry hugs his new mom and then they switch before all hugging each other at the same time. Harry and Susan drag a happily crying Hermione into the group hug. "I'm so happy for you guys."


	4. Chapter 4 : Moony and a last prank

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 I also don't own Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 4: Moony and a last prank**

The new family plus Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. When they walked into the Pub the first person to notice them was Madame Rosmerta. She ran to Sirius whom-ping him into a huge hug. "Siri, when they told me you had betrayed Jimmy I didn't believe it. I mean you two used to sneak out of Hogwarts every weekend or so. I knew when you guys where younger that Pettigrew was a follower just never though that he would decide to follow someone else and stab you guys in the back."

Sirius smiled. "You where always our favorite Rosy, always looking past our ages and letting us in when we snuck out, hell you used to cover for us sometimes when the teachers came out looking for us."

Rosmerta seated them in a nice secluded booth and brought them some butterbeers before bringing them some Fish and Chips. Harry looked around the table and saw that Susan and their dad were bonding so he looked at Amelia. "Mom so when are you two getting married? What names are we going to use?"

Hearing Harry and Susan call her mom would never ceased to make her smile. She looked toward Harry. "We are going to wait and get married next week after you guys are done school, it will also give Remus long enough to recover from his most recent full moon so he can be best man."

They then realized that Susan and Sirius had stopped talking, Sirius was looking at Harry in awe and Susan was shocked. Harry looked at them. "What's up with you two?"

Susan asked. "Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" While Sirius asked. "I'm guessing you and Hermione figured that out as well?"

Harry nodded to both of their questions. And repeated his question about names.

Susan asked if she could be Bones-Black because she wanted to have something to remember her birth parents, Harry agreed with her but wanted to be Potter-Black for the same reason. Amelia and Sirius both agreed with their decisions.

Right as they were finishing lunch, some lady sat at their table. "My name is Rita Skeeter mind if I ask you all a few questions?"

Amelia was looking at her with a look of dislike. "That depends Rita, if you want an interview you will have to take an oath to be honest and not twist our words."

Normally Rita would of left in a huft and written what she wanted anyway but she knew that winds were changing and these four were going to be at the middle of it. Hell Bones was the leading candidate for Minister. "I Rita Louise Skeeter make an oath on my magic and life that whatever is said today in this interview will not be twisted or changed."

After answering few questions they decided to go see how Remus was doing and ask him a few things about the last night.

Page BREAK

Remus had been up for a while and was waiting on his visitors to finally come. He was confused that Amelia and Susan Bones was with them but let them settle down in his chambers while serving them tea.

Harry and Amelia explained to Remus what happened after McGonagall had left, with some help from Hermione and Sirius when they could. Remus started explaining what happened on his end of things. "Last night I knew it was the scheduled day for Buckbeak's execution and I was watching the map because I had a feeling three students where going to sneak out."

Here Hermione was blushing while Harry was acting innocent, everyone was more amused than anything, knowing he would want to be there for Hagrid.

"It turned out I was right, but when I saw them leaving Hagrid's hut they were now four and not three. I almost panicked and ran after them when I saw Pettigrew with them but I've been a werewolf for so long that it's pretty much ingrained in my head when the full moon is so I flooed Minerva's office and quickly explained the situation. I would of flooed Dumbledore's office but I knew that Minerva was one of the few who believed that Sirius was innocent. After watching Minerva go to the rescue I flooed back to my office just in time to catch Severus knock at my door and bring me my potion. When the moon came out I made sure I was locked in and just curled up to sleep on my rug."

Sirius looked like he wanted to go prank the hell out of Snape but the others managed to stop him, Susan and Hermione could both see a spark in Harry's eye and promised themselves to help him.

Remus looked towards Amelia and asked why she was here and not at the ministry. "Well I'm sure you remember that old Padfoot and I were engaged before he got sent to Azkaban? We decided that we had waited long enough and where getting married next week. I asked Minerva earlier this morning if she would be my maid of honor and I'm sure Sirius would love for you to be his best man."

Moony jumped up and hugged Amelia and Sirius saying that he was honored and would love to be part of the wedding.

Scene Break

The couple walked hand in hand towards their common room, when they entered everyone saw that their hands were joined, they stopped talking and started congratulating the couple, only one person didn't seem happy for them. Yep you guessed it, Mo-Ron decided to once again prove that sometimes you should be silent and thought an idiot than open your mouth and prove them right. "What in Merlin's name are you two doing together. Hermione is mine, you're not allowed to have her, you have everything handed to you on a silver platter but no you had to take what was mine.

"Sure I've been an ass to her this year but who else would even give her the time of day, she's only a fucking mudblood and I would of had her as a concubine so my pureblood wife doesn't get fat having a bunch of sprogs while I play keeper for the Chudley Cannons."

He didn't notice all noise had stopped and he certainly didn't care about the tears coming from Hermione, he was too busy to notice that Fred, George and Ginny were holding Harry down begging him not to kill the idiot. Percy just looked like he agreed with Ron and was waiting for Harry to do something so he could punish him. "I mean seriously you could have anyone girl you want why would you take mine just to have a practice girl. Sure she has a nice rack but those massive front teeth and that bushy hair make ..."

Accidental magic doesn't really happen past a certain age but sometimes exceptions could be made, when Harry saw Hermione run out the common room in tears his magic exploded and threw the Twins and Ginny towards a couch where they landed in a heap but relatively unharmed. Two steps is all it took for Harry to reach Ron.

It didn't take long for people to try to save the moron but Harry's magic was keeping people away. Nothing seemed to calm him down in till McGonagall voice came threw Harry's rage and stopped him cold. "Potter what is the meaning of this display of muggle fighting, you will cease immediately."

Harry looked towards her, barely keeping his cool and told her what Ron had just said. He told her how he tried to keep his cool but when he saw Hermione run away in tears he just snapped. She gave him a detention. His detention was to go find Hermione and comfort her and not come back in till she was back to her happy self.

PAGE BREAK

It didn't take him long to find her, he knew when she was upset that she would go for a good cry in the same washroom that he saved her in during their first year. Remus had given him the map back so he quickly checked to make sure she was alone and walked in locking the door behind himself.

His heart broke seeing her on the ground in tears like that. So he did what any good boyfriend would do, folded her into a hug and just let her cry on his shoulder. "I really hope you know that he was talking out of his ass right? You know that I find you perfect how you are and I don't think of you as a practice girlfriend. You've been my best friend for so long that in my mind it was only the next step to ask you out."

She stopped crying and just let him hold her for now. "I know Harry it just I though he was our friend, to hear him say those awful things about me it just once again made all my issues from my childhood come out. My hairs a total mess all the time and my teeth are too big and hearing from what was a friend bring out all my negative things in the open like that was just too much."

Before she could go on, Harry gently explained to her why he loved her hair like that, it was independent just like her and that if she cared that much about her teeth she could always just get Madame Pomfrey to shrink them for her. "Hermione I only mention that because I know that's what you want. I need you to understand that I like you just the way you are in my eyes you can't fix perfection but if you feel so strongly about it he would take her to see the nurse and hold her hand while she did it."

He never got to continue because he was kissed within an inches of his life.

Page BREAK

Dumbledore was standing in front of the whole school. "Another year done, let us give a warm hand of applause to our very own Professor McGonagall and our students Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for saving the life of an innocent man. It took great courage to stand up to Dementors but also hard work to take the time to learn a complicated and draining charm like the Patronus."

Before he could finish his speech and begin the feast everyone in the hall could hear some music coming.

A candle stick with three candles hopped into the Great Hall and stopped in middle of the hall. "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now! We invite you to relax and let us pull up a chair."

With that said and done, the chair that Professor Snape was sitting on grew arms to hold him in place and walked over towards the candle stick.

"As the castle proudly presents... your new shampoo and soap products.

"Be our guest, Be our guest"

A tub full of water followed by a bunch of small bottles and scrub brushes burst into the hall.

"Put our service to the test, dip your head into the water."

Snape's chair drops him into the tub while the tub grew hands to hold him in place while other hands started dunking him into the water.

The candle stick points towards the brushes and bottles and continues to sing. "They can sing, they can dance. After all, miss, this is France. And the wash here is never second best." The bottles and brushes where making a huge Eiffel Tower.

"You'll be our guest. Oui, our guest." The bottles started circling the tub. "Head and Shoulder's, Dove soap and don't forget the Listerine and Crest toothpaste."

"We'll warm up the water and dunk you with flair. You're alone and you're scared but the tub is all prepared. Everyone says you smell and they complain. While you look like a vampire you scare the children."

"We tell jokes I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all a perfect temperature that you can bet. Come on and lift your feet and scrub between your toes.

"To be our guest. Be our guest, be our guest be our GUESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

With the song done they dropped Snape back into his chair with walked him back to the staff table and the candle stick took a last bow before leaving with the tub and all the bottles. The hall was quiet for about 2 seconds before the first snort came from the staff table. It seemed like some of the Professors couldn't help it and started laughing. Not so surprising Snape was furious and immediately blamed Harry.

While he was right he just couldn't prove it. Harry looked at Susan and then Hermione and they all tried to hide their smug looks.


	5. Chapter 5 :End of year 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 5: End of year 3 and meeting the Grangers**

Harry and Hermione sat with Susan, Neville and Susan's friend Hannah Abbot on the way home. They spent the whole trip laughing and playing games. Harry and Hermione showed the purebloods how to play poker and they where laughing at Neville's lack of poker face when the door to their carriage opens with a bang.

Ron walks in and sits on the bench next to Neville and tries to pretend nothing was wrong. He tried to act like Harry hadn't kicked his ass for insulting Hermione, like he hadn't spent the last few days of term trying to get underneath the couple's skin with nitpicking and little sarcastic remarks. The five people that were in the compartment before he got in just stared at him. They would of stared at him till he got the hint but apparently that was too much to ask for. So Susan took matters into her own hands. "What the hell are you doing here Weasley? Get out of here before I try a few curses that Harry's been teaching me."

He must really like the taste of feet because he just tried to shove in both at once. "Harry mate are you going to let this bint talk to me like that? It's not enough that you were slow in trying to rescue me, not enough that you stole my property or that you beat me up when I was nice enough to ask you to back off, now you let this slut talk to me like this?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to try to help him keep his cool, Susan squeezed his shoulder so he couldn't get up and beat him to a pulp again. Harry took a few deep breath, counted to ten. "Listen Mo-Ron, I'm not going to take your attitude right now, we've already told you we had to make a plan before rushing off to help you, you don't understand that fine fuck off. If you talk about Hermione being property again I will use my wand next time and ask Hermione to help me hide your body in that big spider nest we found in second year and if you don't want another beating like I gave you last week you will not talk to my sister like that. Now get the hell out of here before you regret what I'm going to do."

For once in his life Ron managed to do something smart and made a run for it. Hermione and Susan both hug Harry while Neville and Hannah ask what he meant by Susan being his sister. Susan answered for them both. "Well my Auntie Amelia is marrying Harry's godfather and they offered to adopt us. Harry and I both accepted of course."

Hannah jumped Susan and hugged her while congratulating her while Neville just pats Harry on the back with the same sentiment.

There compartment door opened again, this time it was Malfoy with his two butt buddies. He looked at them with a sneer. "Well if it isn't Potty the scarhead and his band of misfits. Too bad your stupid godfather didn't get a different kind of kiss, hopefully next year you won't be so luck and your mudb..."

It's really hard to speak when someone punches you in the face. Hermione had shown him that last week now it was Harry's turn. He knew the others had his back so he turned around and kissed Hermione. "Your right Hermione it is therapeutic to punch a bigot in the mouth. Crabbe and Goyle were going to try to hurt Harry but when they saw three wands pointing at them they decided to grab their boss and run away.

PAGE BREAK

Daniel and Emma Granger where waiting outside the barrier for their daughter. They both couldn't wait to see her again and Emma was trilled to find out that she was now a couple with Harry while Dan was looking forward to trying to scare the boy that had the nerves to approach his princess.

They where approached by another couple, one looked pretty familiar but Dan couldn't remember from where.

Sirius offers his hand to the Granger's. "You must be Hermione's parents. He shook Dan's hand while he kissed Emma's knuckle telling her she looked more like Hermione's older sister than a mother.

When he introduced himself as Sirius Black, Emma couldn't help but gasp. "I saw you on our television, they said you escaped prison and were a mass murderer."

Dan took over. "Don't worry M, remember Hermione's last letter explaining that they proved Sirius innocent and that he hadn't received a trial. Now that he's a free man he's going to adopt our daughters Harry."

Emma gave Sirius a big hug. "You poor man, I'm so happy that everything turned out alright in the end and that you get to have Harry and your freedom."

Sirius grabs Amelia's hand. "That's not all that's happening, I would like to introduce you to Amelia Bones soon to be Black. I would also like to invite both of you and your daughter to our wedding in 4 days."

Emma grabbed Amelia in a hug as well whispering to her. "You're going to have a hard time with this one but he will keep you on your toes." They both giggled together. Out loud she said. "We would be trilled to come to your wedding."

"Mum, Daddy." They looked around and saw Hermione dragging Harry by hand to where they were standing. She let go when she was a few steps away and jumped into her father's arms. Harry introduced himself to Dan and Emma. Drs Granger and Granger I'm Harry, Hermione's boyfriend. I would really like to get to know the both of you this summer and hopefully gain your approval to keep seeing Hermione."

Emma proved where her daughter got her hugs from when she glomped Harry a huge one. "Harry it's Emma and Dan to you and we would love to have you over for part of the summer so we could get to know the one man who captured our daughters attention away from books." She whispered to him. "I already approve you just need to win Dan over now."

Sirius took the time to introduce Susan as his adopted daughter and ask the Granger's for a favor. "Would it be possible for you to take the kids for a few days after the wedding? We only have about 4 days of honeymoon before Amelia as to get back to work. The Wizengamot confirmed it today, Amelia is the new Minister of Magic."

Susan and Harry both jumped into Amelia's arms screaming congratulations, while Emma said of course they would take the two teens for a few days.

Harry gave Hermione a farewell kiss while Susan hugged her and then they had to leave.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Disclaimer: Once again see chapter 1**

**Chapter 6: Family**

Harry was sitting in the library of Bones Manor, they had moved here for the summer. The wedding at gone off without a hitch and two quick adoption ceremonies later Harry and Susan where now the official children of Sirius and Amelia Black. While the new husband and wife went on a four day honeymoon Harry and Susan had gone to the Grangers.

Hermione and Susan took some time to bond while Harry spent some time getting to know the senior Grangers more especially Dan.

_Flashback_

_Dan leads Harry into his study where they both take a seat facing each other. Dan was staring at Harry while Harry was trying not to fidget. A few minutes of this and Dan finally speaks. "Hermione tells me you haven't had a good childhood but I can see in your eyes that you've seen death and fought for your life. Can you explain to me why a nearly 14 year old teen as that look?"_

_Harry still looking at him in the eye. "Well in our first year..." Harry goes on to explain what happened in his first and second years of Hogwarts._

_He could see that Harry felt guilty for causing Quirrelmorts death so he explained to him how he used to be part of the SAS and that it's natural that the first time you witness or cause death that you can't help but feel guilty. He then asked Harry to ask himself what if. What would of happened if Quirrel wasn't stopped, what if someone else would of stumbled upon him._

_Harry took a few minutes to reflect on what Dan was saying and realized that yes he was right and that yes sometimes some people have to die to make the world a better place and that he wasn't a monster for causing the death of someone else._

_Dan really didn't want to admit it but you could see that he was happy that Harry was there for his daughter, no one really wants to admit that they aren't the most important man in their daughter's life anymore and it seemed like Harry had taken that place over two years ago even if they had only come to realize it this year. "When did you two decide to date? And why where you hiding it?"_

_Harry smiles in memory. "It all happened on Christmas, I had just gotten a broom but their was no name attached. Hermione went to Professor McGonagall and explained her worries to her, she agreed that the broom could of been a way to hurt me so she confiscated it and told me they were going to have it tested._

_"I was slightly mad at first because Hermione had gone behind my back instead of telling me directly what her worries were but after thinking about for a few hours I realized how grateful I was to her. I realized that she was willing to have me mad at her but took the chance anyway just to make sure I was safe._

_"So I went looking for her, she was crying in the same washroom we saved her from the troll, I felt like a total git for making her cry so I sat next to her and explained to her that I wasn't mad because my broom had been taken away, I was disappointed that she felt she couldn't talk to me first. She gave me a hug while apologizing and leaned into me. That's when I realized what she meant to me and asked her to be my girlfriend._

_"We kept it hidden at first because we were worried on how Ron would react. He was still our friend at the time and I wanted us to grow as a couple before our relationship hit the spotlight."_

_Dan smiled at Harry and extended his hand. "No one will ever be good enough for my Hermione but I can say that you will come the closes to being possible. I approve of you and Hermine and only ask that you treat her right. I still have friends in the SAS..."_

_End Flashback_

When they left the Grangers Harry and Dan where getting really close and Susan had spent a lot of time with Hermione and considered her now a really good friend.

One week after the honeymoon Hermione had gone with her parents for a few weeks to France so that left Harry and Susan home alone a lot with nothing to do while their parents went to work. Amelia was really busy as the new Minister while she had convinced Sirius to get his old job of Auror back. So they had spent lots of time just getting to know each other better, they where now really close and protective of each other.

He was just sitting there thinking, is birthday had just passed and he was wasting time waiting on Hermione before they went on another date. They've gotten the chance to go on a handful of dates in between the honeymoon and her trip to France with her parents. They had come back just in time for Harry's 14th birthday celebration but this was the first day since their trip that they would be able to go on a date. He was planning on taking her to diner and then the movies.

He was suddenly distracted by an owl he recognized at the window. He mumbled to himself. "Why would Daphne be writing to me now, we just talked two nights ago." Daphne had become a really good friend during the years, only Hermione knew about her because they kept it hidden afraid of the reaction from other students.

He took the scroll of parchment off the owl's leg and gave the owl some water and an owl treat. He was instantly worried when he saw tear drop stains on the scroll.

_Harry_

_I'm at the Leaky Cauldron with Tracey please we really need your help. I don't want to explain in writing but please hurry._

_Daphne no name_

Grabbing the letter in his fist he immediately ran to find his Uncle Remus, the only other person in the house at the moment. "Moony we need to get to the Cauldron asap."

Remus had been reading the paper at the dining room table when he spots his pseudo nephew running threw the halls with a frown on his face. He grabs the letter from Harry's fist and reads it too. "Of course lets go right away."

* * *

They flooed to the Cauldron and first once Harry didn't land on his face, he was too worried and mad to notice. He spots Tom behind the counter and before Tom could even say hello he snaps out. "Tom sorry no time to chat, where are Daphne and Tracey?"

Tom told them they where in room 14 so Harry grabbed Moony by the arm and dragged him upstairs. Before they even reached the door to the room Harry's magic burst in front of him and slammed the door open. What he saw in front of him almost made his magic blow up, Daphne and Tracey where both hugging each other. That's not what made him mad what did it was the split lip on Tracey's face and the bruise on Daphne's face.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What happened? Are you two okay? Please don't tell me your parents did this." He finally reached them and enveloped both of them in a massive hug letting them cry on his shoulders.

When they finally calmed down Daphne explained. I told my parents that I didn't like boys and that I was in love with Tracey. She nearly bursts into tears here again. They kicked me out of the house and family and my mother slapped me when I asked her why it was such a big deal. Crying again she told them how her mother said that she wouldn't tolerate having a dyke in her house and that if her daughter wanted to be unnatural like that she didn't have a daughter anymore.

Harry could see that it hurt her having no name and that she had really hoped her parents would understand so he did the only thing he could in this situation. "Expecto Patronus, Hermione I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight, please understand but something came up with Daphne and Tracey, I'll explain later love." He lifted Daphne up so she was sitting on his lap and told her his plan. "We are going to go to Gringrotts and I'm going to adopt you into my family so you will be Daphne Potter, I'm sure when Dad and Mom find out what happened they will offer to adopt you as well so you will be Potter-Black by the end of the week."

She just hugged him harder than ever and mumbled thank you, thank you before falling asleep.

He then looked at Tracey and asked her what happened to her. She was openly crying again but this time it was because she was happy for Daphne but when the attention came on her she burst into tears again. Harry put Daphne down gently and held her while she cried. "My parents insulted Greyback a few weeks ago and on the last full moon he broke into our house and killed them and bit me. I was living with Daphne's parents but when they kicked her out for loving me they obviously got rid of me too. I have nowhere else to go."

Remus who had been quiet ever since Harry had busted down the door came out of his daze grabbed Tracey from Harry and sat her on his lap. "You might not know me very well except for the times we talked in school but I'm a werewolf too, we actually have the same sire. I would like to offer to adopt you. I'm sure Harry would of offered but you probably love Daphne too much to be her sister." That got a smile out of Tracey.

She looked at him in the eyes. "You'd adopt me? My parents were really cold to me because I wasn't born a boy and I'm afraid to trust anyone but my heart tells me to trust you. Can I call you dad?"

While they were talking Harry had sent another Patronus to Amelia and Sirius and they came running in like the dogs of hell where on their trails. Harry explained what happened on how he offered to adopt Daphne, he was trilled that his mom and dad both agreed so they woke up Daphne and introduced themselves as mom and dad and then went to Gringotts to get the adoption finalized. They actually met Susan on the way who was in the alley with Hannah and Neville and she was trilled to have another sibling this time a sister and to have a new cousin.

* * *

Harry met with Hermione the next day and after explaining why he had to cancel was worried that Hermione would hex him but to his great relief she just hugged him and said that he did the right thing. Harry was starting to feel way outnumbered but he really preferred it that way. He liked Neville enough but most other boys their age were annoying so he was happy to surround himself with smart and pretty girls even if two of them where his sisters.

By the time the World Cup had arrived they were a tight nit family supportive of each other. When Amelia, Sirius, Remus and Susan found out that Daphne and Tracey were lovers they just embraced the duo and told them they were very happy that they had found someone to be with.

Harry and Hermione where closer than ever and Harry actually had a few days in the summer to have a boys day with Sirius, Remus and Dan who all got along great. The three families were getting extremely close.

The only black marks on the holiday where when Harry woke up one morning having had a dream of Wormtail and Voldemort planning his death and Hannah coming out to be a bigot against lesbians leading to a fall out of her friendship with Susan. Daphne found Susan after she and Hannah had a big fight and tried to apologize to her. Susan just hugged her. "It's not your fault sis, I was hoping that Hannah could change but I had a feeling that it was just a matter of time before she said something that I couldn't ignore and we had a fight. If she can't be supportive of your life choice then that's her fault for being a bigoted bitch."

When Harry told his dad and mom about the dream, they couldn't really make much sense of it so they told him to come to them if he had another one and to be cautious at school.


	7. Chapter 7: Train ride Beginning Year 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 it's still the same.**

**Chapter 7: Train ride and Beginning of Year 4**

Harry, Susan, Daphne and Tracey where sitting in the train compartment waiting on Hermione and Neville. Susan and Daphne were giggling about something. Those two had really bonded after Daphne's adoption, especially after Hannah had decided to be a bigoted bitch. Susan was blushing and Daphne was laughing at her.

Harry didn't really want to but he just had to see why Susie was blushing. "So what's all the drama about?" Almost as soon as he asked he regretted it because they both started giggling.

Daphne stopped giggling long enough to say. "Our sweet Susan here as the hots for a certain Longbottom."

Tracey had to put her two cents in. "Love don't make fun of her, I think it's sweet that she likes someone hopefully he will get his head out of his ass and ask her this year."

Hermione picked that moment to walk in. After giving Harry a kiss and the others a hug she settled down cuddling into Harry. "I don't think Nev is going to be joining us this trip."

Susan perked up at this. "Why not, he said he was going to meet us on the train."

Hermione must of seen how much Susan perked up at hearing about Neville because she felt horrible about being the one to tell them the news. "I'm sorry Susan but I think Hannah might of gotten her claws into him. It looked like she was trying to get his tonsils out with her tongue." She hugged her friend. "I know you liked him but don't worry once he sees how much of a bitch she was because of Daphne and Tracey he will dump her ass."

Daphne took over hugging Susan and sat her down between her and Tracey. "Come on Susan cheer up, like Hermione said, Hannah won't take long to show how bigoted she can be."

Susan smiled at that. "Thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you here for support. It's just hard because I though he liked me too and Hannah knew I liked him a lot, I think she's just trying to get back at me for picking you guys over her." The others looked like they were going to say something but Susan kept going. "And don't you feel guilty about it, I love all of you and I'm extremely happy that you guys are together. If you're happy I'm more than happy enough to support you and if Hannah can't see how happy you two are together I'd rather not have her around making you feel uncomfortable."

Hermione felt like she needed to change the topic. "So Tracey how are you and Remus getting along?"

You couldn't miss the bright smile on Tracey's face. "After I got bit I though my life was over in till Daphne told me she didn't care and that she loved me anyway, I didn't think I could be happier but than I met dad. You have to understand that while I did love my parents they where really distant and always kept me at arms length because I wasn't born a boy.

"But dad, he's great, he's everything I wanted and I couldn't be happier that he adopted me. He took me under his wing and we help keep each other from harming ourselves during the full moons."

Harry smiled at her. "You aren't the only one happy about it, I don't think Remus ever expected to be able to have a child and I think the only thing he regrets is not meeting you sooner. Enough about all this depressing talk, I think we should revive the Marauder's this year." He finished with a grin. "Hell we already have a werewolf in the group."

Hermione wasn't sure but the others all agreed straight away. Harry looked at her with the dreaded puppy eyed made especially lethal because his parents had taken him to get contacts. Daphne, Susan and Tracey all joined into the puppy eyes and Hermione couldn't say no. "Fine, I'll help with your pranks. I'm going to put my foot down and straight away say no bullying, we can be funny without being horribly mean to people. Snape last year was an exception because the ass told everyone in Slytherin that Remus was a werewolf."

Harry and the girls all cheered. Harry had a smirk on his face. "I have a great idea for a prank for tomorrow morning we just need something interesting for tonight."

They spent the rest of the train ride thinking about a prank idea.

* * *

Harry and Hermione where sitting at the Gryfindor table waiting for everyone else to find their places and for the feast to start when Neville sat next to them with a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys how was the end of your summer?"

No matter how mad they were at Hannah, Harry just couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Neville for being happy with her. "Not bad Nev, after the World cup and it's drama with the idiot Death Eaters we just spent some quiet time at home while I took Hermione out for a few more dates."

Hermione smiled at Neville too. "So I saw you and Hannah on the train when did that happen?"

Neville blushed and told him how Hannah had come over a few days after Harry and his birthday party crying, saying that she had a fight with Susan and one thing led to another and they where kissing."

Harry was truly happy for Neville but really needed to know. "Did Hannah perchance mention why she and Susan had a fight?"

Neville nodded. "She said that they had an argument over something really silly and that Susan would come back and apologize when she finally realized that she was wrong."

Now both Harry and Hermione where frowning. Hermione was going to go off on a rant but Harry put his hand on her knee to calm her down. He was going to explain what happened but he knew it wasn't his place to tell. "Nev, I'm not going to tell you what happened but I will say this. You will always be welcome to join us but please in till Hannah can get over what was bothering her and apologize to Susan we would rather you not bring her around."

Neville frowned but he knew Harry was right. Didn't mean he had to like it but he also didn't want to make things uncomfortable for the group so he just nodded.

Once the sorting was over and the feast had been consumed the Headmaster stood up and tapped his goblet. He then went on too excitedly explain his latest brainchild. "With the help of our ministry of magic we have managed to bring back an exciting tournament back to our fine school.

* * *

Harry and his two Gryfindor friends were walking together towards their tower when Harry stopped in his tracks. "Damn it Halloween."

Neville looked really confused but Hermione had already caught on. "The choosing of the champions great." Great was said with so much sarcasm that even Ron would of caught on.

Harry continued. "Who wants to take a bet that my name will somehow come out of the stupid goblet."

Neville looked like he was going to take that bet when Hermione continued. "Troll first year"

Harry. "Second year, first petrification and when people started believing I was the heir."

Hermione finished their list. "Last year Sirius might of been innocent but he did try to break into the tower on Halloween."

Neville was just gobsmacked. "First off stop with the Fred and George routine you're freaking me out. Second, when you put it like that yea you're screwed."

Grabbing Hermione's hand Harry said. "Yea our track record isn't too good, not really much we can do now to prepare so just keep your head low but your eye out for anyone looking suspicious."


	8. Chapter 8: Prank and Champions

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1**

**Chapter 8: Prank and Champions**

Harry and Hermione where sitting in the Great Hall together waiting for Professor McGonagall to hand out their schedules. They spotted Susan enter and she gave them a nod with a smile. Minutes later Daphne and Tracey entered hand in hand and waved at them too.

Once all the schedules had been handed out people started to try to leave the Great Hall when those first at the doors found that they couldn't open them to leave. Seconds later some people started looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

What had started like a Sunny Summer day had turned cloudy and dreary, people started pointing at something in the sky, it was hard to make out but it looked like a big owl approaching the school.

As it got closer it kept on getting bigger and bigger, soon people realized that not only was it not an owl but there was four of them. When the creatures finally came out of the clouds long enough to see what it was people started screaming.

Four great big dragons landed on the roof of the Great Hall, people started pushing towards the doors but the doors wouldn't budge, all four dragons were just sitting there looking at the crowd in the Great Hall. One of them opened it's mouth and in a voice that sounded like a mix between male and female it said. "Welcome students to a new year."

The second one soon joined in with. "We present you the first."

The students started to calm down when the third opened it's mouth. "Official prank of."

Dragon number four joined in. "The New Gen Marauders." All four dragons roared together and the illusion broke into millions of snow flakes that melted before they hit anything.

The students all burst in applause while most of the teachers just groaned. Snape looked furious, McGonagall looked like she wanted to retire while Dumbledore just looked highly amused.

Snape got up from the table and like a ugly bird of prey made his way to the Gryfindor table. "Potter I know you had something to do with this. Just like your arrogant dirt bag of a father couldn't keep himself from being the center of attention. I'll have you expelled for this you arrogant brat."

Now Harry was sitting there with an innocent expression on his face that nobody that knew his dad believed for one second. "Why Professor Snape good morning to you, what can I help you with this morning." Harry felt like he just had to push his luck a little more here. "I really hope you catch whoever disturbed our breakfast this morning. It's the most important meal of the day after all."

Harry could of swore he saw McGonagall choking on her coffee.

Snape had a tick in his forehead. "Give me your wand before I put you in detention for 3 months."

So Harry trying not to smirk at him hands him his wand. Snape wanting to snap it just test the wand to see the last spell on it. It was a mouthwash charm.

Harry takes his wand back. "If you want sir I can teach you that charm." He probably wouldn't of gotten a detention at all if he would of restrained himself from that last line, but in the end he though it was worth it.

* * *

It was already time for the Halloween feast. The other schools had arrived the day before with little fanfare but like all magicals showing off a bit more than they would usually. Harry and Hermione were talking in hushed voices. Neville sat next to them and asked. "What's wrong guys?"

Harry was surprised, ever since the year started Neville had been slowly getting farther away from them and spending more time with Hannah, it had really hurt Susan the first time he ignored her in favor of going to Hannah. Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne and Tracey usually sat at the Gryfindor table while Neville sat with Hannah at the Hufflepuff table sometimes they would switch it out and sit at the Slytherin table to be fair to their snake friends. "We were so busy planning pranks and studying that we forgot to plan how to prevent someone entering Harry's name into the goblet."

Hermione took his hand. "I'm sorry Harry, how could we have forgotten that." She had tears in her eyes. "Now you'll probably be stuck in the tournament and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

He always hated when Hermione was sad so Harry did the only thing he could, he grabbed her into a bear hug and whispered. "Love you're not at fault here, we all are, we got so carried away in pranking and studying we just forgot. If it happens it will happen."

The feast went slower than normal and everyone seemed to be in a hurry for the Headmaster to finish so they could see who the champions would be. Harry just knew he was going to end up competing and his only priority was thinking of a way to get out of it alive and stopping people from treating him like they had in second year when they though him the heir of Slytherin.

The Headmaster got up and everyone stopped talking to listen to him. "The goblet is ready and will soon pick our three champions". Everyone though the goblet was impressive yesterday with it's Blue Fire but now it was even more so. It still had the Blue Fire but it was shooting different color sparks everywhere and like a gun shot it threw out a piece of parchment.

"The first champion hailing from our friends from Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum." Everyone in all three schools went wild and cheered for the young quidditch star. It seemed like everyone liked him.

The sparks in the goblet seemed to go off again and with another gun shot sound a different piece of parchment came out.

"For the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic their champion shall be Fleur Delacour." She seemed really lonely and sad that people from her own school weren't even cheering for her so Harry and his friends started cheering extra hard for the pretty French witch.

Headmaster Dumbledore caught the next piece of parchment and everyone held their breath in silence waiting on his announcement. "And the champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Cedric Diggory." Hufflepuff house were almost dancing on top of the tables they where so excited.

The hall went quiet as a funeral when another piece of parchment came flying out.

Harry just let his head drop on the table while Hermione grabbed his hand and Neville just put his hand on Harry's shoulder as a show of support. Harry was almost praying that it wasn't so but he knew the next words out of Dumbledore mouth.

"Harry Potter"

If looks could kill Harry would of been dead and burned into ash a million times by now. The Hufflepuffs were all holding their wands and looked like they wanted to curse Harry to hell. Only a few didn't including Susan.

The Slytherins with the exception of Daphne and Tracey where booing and calling Harry a cheat while the Ravenclaws honestly couldn't really care less with the exception of Cho Chang and her friends because she though Harry had taken the spot light from her boyfriend Cedric.

Harry and Hermione were whispering trying to come up with something to lower the tension when Ron just had to try to put Harry in a bad spot once again. "Attention seeking prat, maybe Snape's been right about you all along you useless son of a bitch. Maybe you should of died with your loser parents if this is what you do to repay their sacrifice asshole."

That was the final straw for Harry. Is magic lashed out and sent Ron flying across the hall, only the quick thinking of Dumbledore saved the Moron's life. Harry got up gave Hermione a hug and pulled out his wand. "I'm guessing that since most of you are looking at me with murder in your eyes it doesn't really matter what I say to defend myself because all of you will assume like second year that I'm guilty." He got up on the table, put a Sonorus charm on himself. "I swear on my life and magic that I have no idea how I got into the tournament and that I do not want to compete so mote it be."

He drops off the table and mumbles. "Expecto Patronus" The whole hall quieted down after seeing that Harry still had his magic.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragons and Smugglers

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 9: Dragons and Smugglers**

Harry was leaving Hagrids Hut alone, Hermione had barely left his side ever since his name came out of the goblet three weeks ago and he was really grateful but he needed time to think so he went for a walk and just found his way towards his first ever magical friend. The past three weeks hadn't been so bad, most of the school didn't give him such a hard time because of his vow but some Slytherins and Mo-Ron tried spreading the rumor that he just lied and faked the vow to try to turn the school against him. What really helped is that the three real champions didn't buy into the rumor and defended him against those naysayers.

Neville and Hannah had broken up because Hannah had started telling Neville that he wasn't aloud to hang out with Harry and Susan anymore especially those two lesbians (her words) so Neville had picked his friends.

Fleur was now a regular in their group and it seemed like she got along well with them because they didn't care that she was a veela, Harry had no problem with her allure at all so when Neville wasn't around she was able to relax and pretend like she was at home and still have friends.

He was just walking around the lake when a huge roar came out of the forest. Harry being Harry of course ran to see what it was because the roar sounded both furious and sad at the same time. What he found just really pissed him off.

Three dragons where just snoozing away like nothing was going on while the last a huge dragon was tied to the ground and could barely move. It didn't look like she was in a pain but she was trying to fight her way out of her bindings.

Yes she, Harry could see the dragon eggs in a huge pile. He could also see four or five people moving around loading the eggs from all four dragons in crates.

Harry took a chance and moved closer to the dragon that was awake and whispered to her in parseltongue. $_What's wrong sweet lady?$_

The dragon couldn't see him but she seemed to stop struggling so Harry guessed that she heard him. $_We where brought here for a game for these puny two legs and these two legs put mine to sleep and are stealing my eggs.$_

Dragon smugglers. Harry was thinking hard about how to stop them. He whispered the spell for his patronus making sure that the dragon was between him and the smugglers. "Headmaster, I'm with the dragons and someone his stealing the eggs and pissing off the dragons send help I'll do what I can to stall them."

He looked at the dragon. $_Pretty lady help is on the way, I'm going to do what I can to stop them from leaving.$_

He peeked around the dragon and counted 4 smugglers. Harry and his friends had been practicing silent casting ever since he had that dream during the summer so he didn't think it would be hard to catch them by surprise. He needed to get closer so with one last pat on the dragon's mouth he told her to cause a distraction in 10 seconds.

Counting on his head he snuck around the camp and made his way towards the other dragons. He was now on the other side of the enclosure when the dragon let out a huge ground shaking roar. Harry saw all four smugglers turn around and look at the dragon at the same time so he snuck up behind the last one and stunned him in the back real quick. Didn't take him long at all and all four smugglers were down and out for the count.

$_Behind you my friend.$ _

Harry on instinct alone was able to drop and roll underneath the curse that would of taken off his head.

There was a fifth smuggler and he really didn't seem happy. "Who do you think you are, stopping us from our work. I'm going to rip that pretty head right off your neck you little asshole."

They exchanged spells for a bit but Harry was only a fourth year and he couldn't keep this up for long. This smuggler had experience and was keeping Harry on his toes. A few curses had already gone threw and hit Harry, he had a broken left arm, he was bleeding from his right leg from a nasty cut and his nose had been broken when the smuggler had banished a rock at his face. He couldn't dodge the next curse and took a bone breaker to the left leg and went down hard. "You stupid kid, you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved. Avada Ked..."

He never got to finish because he got nailed by 5 stunning spells from the group running towards them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Susan and Daphne had all hit him with their spells while Neville and Tracey's spells had missed.

The teachers made sure all the smugglers were tied up while Hermione just kept running and dropped to her knees next to Harry and tried to help him up before realizing how hurt he was. She screamed that Harry needed help he was loosing lost of blood thanks to the cut in his leg.

Harry was blacking out he didn't think he would survive this when he heard the dragon again. $Release me my friend I will help you.$

Harry with the last of his strength managed to point at the dragon and release her from her bindings. The dragon moved quicker then anyone expected and knelt down next to Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall had managed to get everyone clear of Harry. Dumbledore had an annoying twinkle in his eye, the one you see when he knows something you don't. The dragon drew magic from the area around them into a huge ball in front of her snout and threw the ball into Harry's chest. (Kinda like that cartoon with the annoying superpowered guy Gohen or wtv) Hermione and the others screamed in fright but relaxed when they noticed Dumbledore do nothing but watch.

Instead of hurting Harry like they all expected it seemed like it was healing him, his nose, legs and arm all got fixed and everyone heard a scream when the scar on his forehead was fixed has well. This caused a huge chain reaction that started with Harry's scar and manage to cleanse the darkness out of different trinkets collected by Voldemort including his snake.

When the glowing finally stopped they realized that the dragon handlers had all awoken from their drugged sleep same with the three other dragons who where cooing at Harry for saving their young.

Harry got up and was nuzzled by the dragon that he had first spoken too. $_Thank you my friend, I could never repay the service you have done for me and my fellows.$_

Harry patted her on the head. $_My name is Harry, could I have your name my sweet lady?$_

_$Gloria is my name my young friend.$_

By this time some of the other teachers had made it to the inclosure to see what all the noise was about. Snape was muttering to himself how Harry was the center of attention again while Moody was wondering what the hell was going on.

Harry got nudged by Gloria again. $_That one legged man with the big eye is not who he seems, he smells of change and darkness.$_

_$Thank you my sweet lady, I will let the right people know$_

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore where sitting in his office waiting on Moody, when Moody finally walked in he was stunned without giving him time to react.

When they finally woke him up he was tied to a chair, having just been given truth serum. Dumbledore took charge of the questioning.

"Who are you and why are you here polyjuiced as Moody?"

Crouch Jr spilled out all his secrets and his mission, when Dumbledore was going to call the Aurors Harry told him to obliviate him and let him loose. When asked why he just said he had a plan.

**AN: Yes I know I went the lazy way with the Horcrux but I didn't want to bother having to send Harry to find them all so I had the dragon cleanse Harry and destroy all of them at once. It was either that or just not have any Horcrux but then I would have to explain how Flighty from Death was still alive.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bye bye Voldy and Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Still in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 10: Bye bye Voldy and Epilogue**

Harry had refused to comment on his plan, he wanted to get some people together before telling Dumbledore. Sending out a patronus to his mom and dad asking them to come to Hogwarts and bring Dan with them.

Once the group had gathered Harry told them his plan, it didn't take long for Dan to agree I guess he could see something in Harry's eyes that made him see that there was no convincing him other wise,

His mom and dad agreed straight away with his plan but what took time to convince them was that he was pouting himself in danger. He explained to them that yes it would be dangerous but this was the best chance they had to stopping Voldemort for good and putting down all his Inner circle Death Eaters at once.

Dumbledore was frowning something mighty. "I don't think this is a good idea, how can we redeem these people if you kill them?" He looked Harry in the eyes. "I have failed you my boy, forgiveness is the key to victory."

SLAM. Harry had just slammed his hands into Dumbledore's desk. "You crazy old man. Forgiveness and second chances do not belong in a war. If you would of done your job right at the end of the last war we wouldn't even be thinking of this. Instead of putting the rapist and murderers behind bars you allowed them to bribe and lie their way out of punishment." Dumbledore looked like he was going to interrupt Harry but Harry kept on talking. "You might has well hold down the women while these people are raping them."

"You're not a shepherd leading a flock of sheep, these people are mad dogs and I will not let these people go on with their evil ways just because you seem to think that there is a chance in hell to redeem them. I will not blanket forgive anyone just because they say they're sorry."

"You are a great headmaster but you totally suck at leading a war. You need to step back and let people who are willing to do the hard decisions take over."

The office was quiet, everyone was gobsmacked. Dan and his dad where looking at him in approval while his mom was looking at him in pride. Dumbledore was shocked. The silence lasted for a few minutes, everyone could see that he was thinking hard about something. "When I was a little older than you I promised myself that I would never willingly take a life but I will not stand in your way. I just never wanted to believe we where at war, I deluded myself in thinking that this was just a small uprising and that without Voldemort the Death Eaters would just go back to being part of our society but I see now that sometimes bad people have to go."

* * *

Harry and his group who now included the three champions where sitting in the hall talking. The tournament was a joke now after the first task the dragons had decided together to mess with the two legs and just hand the golden eggs to the champions.

The champions though the whole thing was hilarious while the organizers minus Dumbledore where annoyed and pissed off. Dumbledore was spotted saying that the whole tournament was about making friends and meeting new people. They where working together to piece the clues together, Harry had told them he was just going to participate so he didn't lose his magic he wasn't going to try to win it but the champions had told him that after what he did for the dragons that they would do this together or not at all.

The couples where still going strong and they had even added Neville and Susan to that list and she couldn't of been happier. Cedric had broken up with Cho because she was petty and he came across her picking on a third year called Luna Lovegood, so he had taken Fleur on a date and they got on like a house on fire. Viktor and Luna seemed to get along really well, even if Luna confused the hell out of him sometimes. Harry had Hermione cuddled into him while he talked with the gang and he had never been happier, he was really worried about his latest plan he knew what Hermione would say but he was worried on her reaction.

People started pointing at the doors to the main hall, all the guys where annoyed that someone would blow their ideas out of the water while the girls giggled and tried to see who the lucky lady was.

Six pairs of roses and tulips danced into the hall, making a nice little show out of it. They danced all the way to where Harry and Hermione where sitting before they jumped into the air and morphed into a bouquet with a card asking 'Go to the Dance with me' with Harry's signature under it.

People didn't need to wonder what Hermione's answer was she had jumped into his lap and was trying to give him a good cleaning without dentistry tools.

* * *

The Third task of the tournament was over, all four champions had grabbed the trophy together and had gotten portkeyed to the beginning of the maze where everyone was waiting to celebrate. In the whole history of the Triwizard tournament no tournament had ever ended in a tie, sure some of them had not ended because all the champions had died but never had all the champions ignored the sense of competition and worked together.

While everyone was busy celebrating Harry snuck away and portkeyed away with a replica of the trophy. He landed in a cemetery and pretended to be terrified. He looked around but before he could react he was stunned in the back.

When Harry woke up again tied to a tombstone it was to see Pettigrew cutting his arm and adding his blood to a big cauldron, he was worried but then he heard a bird call, too anyone who was paying attention they would of realized said bird wasn't native to England.

The cauldron blew up revealing snake face himself, Voldemort looked around before insulting Pettigrew a few times and then he summoned his gang of rapist and idiots.

While Voldemort was ranting to his fan base Harry made sure no one was paying attention to him and tapped his foot three times against the tombstone and broke a little compartment in his shoe that activated some wards so people couldn't escape by either aparation or portkey, this little trick had been Dumbledores help with the plan he had spent a week enchanting it and there was no one strong enough to easily break threw it.

"My friends for 13 years you have forsaken me. I want 13 years of service to repay for the years that you have abandoned me."

Harry snickered at that. "Blah blah blah come on Tom tell them how you really feel. How you killed your dad because you felt like he didn't want you, how you kill muggleborns and halfbloods because you're jealous that they are mostly all accepted and that you kill purebloods because they're not hypocrites who bow to a half blood who's dad was a muggle and his mom was an inbred squib."

Harry was hit by the crucio curse but he succeeded in his goal of pissing off Voldy, he had to keep the attention on him because he didn't want them to notice anything was wrong. He was panting but he heard another bird call so he knew it was time.

"Ha ha ha, that's the best you can do. Why don't you untie me and give me my wand back and prove to your kneeling idiots that you can take out a 14 year old alone."

Voldemort was pissed but when he looked at his minions he knew that he had to do it. If he just killed him while he was still tied he was guaranteed to win but it would cause doubt in his cause fake that it is he didn't need any more doubt.

So Voldy had Pettigrew untie Harry and hand him back his wand and that's when the shit hit the fan for Voldy and his girls. Harry had barely got to his feet when Voldemort had been toasted by fire from Gloria, he never stood a chance. While Tom was getting toasted dragons had landed on three sides of the Death Eaters and started spitting fire at them the ones who stopped long enough to try and fail to aparate and portkey out had gotten caught in the fire. Those that had been smart enough to start running in the only open space left had managed to get about 50 meters before getting gun downed by a group of SAS soldiers led by Dan.

* * *

They had won, Harry's plan had worked wonders and now a bunch of Aurors had arrived to help clean up the Death Eaters that had somehow survived. The press where around asking questions but Dan and his team where stopping them from getting close to Harry.

Harry looked at Dan. "Can you guys stick around after we get to Hogwarts? I kind of forgot to tell Hermione, Susan and Daphne about the plan and I think I'm going to get murdered."

Dan started laughing. "You came up with a plan to end the war with a plan that stopped any good guys from getting hurt and you're afraid of my daughter and your sisters? Just explain to them and take your lumps like a man and eventually you will be forgiven."

A sleazy looking Auror made his way through Dan's team and stopped in front of Harry. "Harry James Potter-Black you are under arrest for the murder of 38 members of our society and the assault with deadly intent of another 10." The idiot never even saw his boss Minister Black had come up right behind him before he started his little speech.

Amelia looked pissed. "Auror Dawlish what in Merlin's name are you doing harassing my son after he just took out Voldemort and his gang of merry idiots. I want your badge on Shacks desk first thing tomorrow morning and you are suspended for three months without pay you stupid moron." Once the idiot was gone Amelia grabbed Harry into a bear hug. "You did it son your plan was great and went off without a hitch."

* * *

Graduation

Harry was trilled, graduation day had finally arrived. Their first four years at Hogwarts had been very very hard, they had been through hell and came back stronger for it. In contrast their last three years had been almost boring they had studied hard and played harder and had gotten to be prefects in their fifth year and up and when they started their last year Harry and Hermione had moved into the Head Boy and Girl quarters to share the responsibility of head of the student body.

After Voldemort had been taken out some of the students who had parents that had died had a very hard time to adjust and after attacking Harry and his friends a few times they had learned the hard way that you don't mess with them.

Not really a big surprise some students had not managed to make it to graduation.

Ronald Weasley had managed to break records and had managed no Owls whats so ever and his parents had taken him out because they where tired of wasting money on him.

Draco Malfoy had gotten castrated by Daphne and expelled when he tried to cure her "sickness". His mother Narcissa had dropped the Malfoy name and had begged Sirius to let her use the Black name again, she was now busy sitting Sirius' seat in the Wizengamot.

Pansy Parkinson had gotten pregnant at the end of her fifth year by either Crabbe or Goyle and had gotten expelled, she was now homeschooled.

Not to forget what happened to some of our favorite people.

Gloria had helped Sirius heal from his little problem and he then went on to get Amelia pregnant with triplets. One boy and two girls called James, Laura and Lily Black. Amelia was still minister but Sirius had decided to be a stay at home dad to raise their children.

Daphne and Tracey had married during the Christmas of their seventh year and where planning on eventually asking Harry to knock up Tracey with Hermione's blessing. Hermione was working on Harry.

Susan and Neville had broken up and both where still single but still happy as friends.

Harry and Hermione going strong as ever. Harry was now standing next to Hermione thinking of giving their end of year speech. He looked at Dan and Emma in the crowd and mouthed thank you to them.

Hermione had just finished giving her portion of the speech when she turned to Harry. She gasped. Harry was on his knee facing her with a ring box in his hand. "Hermione we've been going strong for four and half wonderful years, we have just graduated top of our class and we have both been accepted to the same University. I don't know what the future will bring but I do know that everytime I picture the future I have you by my side and I couldn't be happier. Hermione my love would you do me the great honour of accepting this ring and to forever be by my side as my wife?"

The whole crowd cheered and wolf whistled when Hermione dropped to her knees and snogged the breath out of Harry. "YES YES YES."

**AN. Well that's the end. I hope the end wasn't too rushed and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I didn't expand much in character develpment and I made the story a lot shorter than it could of been but if someone would like to rewrite it and make it their own all I ask is to be sent a pm and let me know so I can read it too.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed you made writing it as much fun as I got to reading stories.**


End file.
